Six Nights of Johto
Six Nights of Johto (SNOJ for Short) is a Point-and-Click Horror Game created by CrazyMew37. Description Welcome to the grand reopening of Johto's Golden Diner, a place where Pokemon can frolic and play! However, just in case if anything goes wrong (Just like the last time we've opened up), we got a job open for you as a night guard! We are pretty sure you can survive six nights per week here since nothing is going on, right? Gameplay The Gameplay is a combination of FNAF 1 and FNAF 2, with two doors and vents without windows. You can close and light up the doors, while the vents can't be lit up. However, you can activate some lasers in the vents that acts as a door. Of course, we can't forget that you have a monitor and limited power as well. Each night lasts from 12 AM to 6 AM like normal, each hour being 1 minute, 30 seconds long. This means each night is around 9 minutes long. Everyone's (But Celebi's and characters that are at a difficulty of 0 at the beginning of the night) AI gets added by 1 every hour starting at 3 AM, capping at 20. There are 9 total nights in the game, including a custom night. The Power goes down by 1% every 7 Seconds if no bars are active, 6 seconds if 1 bar is active, 5 seconds if 2 bars are active, 4 seconds if 3 bars are active, and 3 seconds if 4 bars are active. Each bar activates if you are using your cameras, using the light, keeping the doors/vents blocked, etc. When the Power is out, the GSC New Bark Town theme will play after 3 seconds. Ethan will soon enough attack, having a 10% chance of attacking every 5 seconds. Story Three new Champions of Johto and Kanto have recently won the Indigo Plateau, and are celebrating by making a new diner called Johto's Golden Diner in New Bark Town. While construction was being done, two highly respected members of the now-defunct Team Rocket (Known as Archer and Silver) hear of this. For revenge of those three trainers taking down their team once and for all, the two members decided to sneak into the factory that had the building's supplies were being worked on. They were able to find the three trainers in a dark corner of the building and swiftly killed them and their Pokemon (using a Wheezing the gas the six to death.) The two hid their bodies under the construction site of the diner, and leave. Wondering where the three trainers went, the construction workers decided to continue to build the diner for them and built robots of two of the trainers, with the three starters of the region (They only made 2 out of 3 due to supply concerns. Secretly, each of the trainers and their pokemon possessed the robots corresponding to them. The third trainer assumingly just roamed around the building. The diner opened in late 2000 and did well until December 2008, where Silver decided to revisit the diner, little to his knowledge that the robots were alive. Night B happens the day before he visits The Kris robot then suddenly stopped working, and tackled Silver, crushing and killing him. This event caused the owners to mostly discontinue Kris, and only use her if one of the other trainers need major repairs. The placed closed down for a bit because of this. They built two new characters, one to replace Kris, and the souls of the Third Trainer and Silver possessed the Lyra Animatronic and Celebi respectively. The place reopened in November of 2009, and a new security guard named Whitney N. Rod decided to take the job as a night-shift worker for 6 days a week. She must survive for 6+ nights and succeeds in doing so, earning herself 32400 Pokedollars. She decides to do an overtime night (Night A) and gets an extra 5400 Pokedollars. On Night C, Whitney accidentally gets herself killed from the owner not coming at 6 AM. The door is still locked, and she gets ganged up and killed by the seven robots. Apparently, they were going for her because her red hair made the robots think that she was Silver. Characters Ethan Ethan first appears on Night 1. He has the appearance of his HGSS appearance, but he has a robotic look. During Night B, he appears in his GSC outfit. He navigates from the Main Stage (CAM 01) to the player's right door. If Kris is active, he has a 50% chance at his starting point to try and reactivate Kris in the Backstage (CAM 12), making a boot-up sound as a cue. He's quick, but you have about 200 frames (3.33 Seconds) to look in the camera, causing Ethan to run off and fail to reactivate Kris. If Ethan is going out for you, his Movement Opportunity is around 350 frames (5.83 Seconds) long. Ethan's Pathway is CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 04, CAM 07, CAM 08, Right Door, Office OR CAM 01, CAM 12, CAM 11, CAM 04, CAM 07, CAM 08, Right Door, Office. Ethan has a 1/3 chance each to skip from CAM 01 to CAM 04 and CAM 04 to CAM 08 respectively. On Night B, he is one of the only two characters that appear in it. He has a Movement Opportunity of 60 frames (Or 1 Second). His Pathway in that Night can be either CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 04, CAM 07, CAM 08, Right Door, Office OR CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 04, CAM 14, Right Vent, Office. Ethan has a 1/2 chance each to skip from CAM 01 to CAM 04 and CAM 04 to CAM 08 respectively. Lyra Lyra first appears on Night 1. She has the appearance of her HGSS appearance, but she has a robotic look. She navigates from the Main Stage (CAM 01) to the player's left door. If Totodile is active, she has a 50% chance while she is on CAM 10 of trying to go into the vents, but she fails from doing so. This drastically drains the player's power, automatically making it rise up to 4 bars. Lyra can only be prevented by using the Vent Lasers to get rid of her. Hey, at least she blocks other characters from going into the vent! If Lyra is going out for you, her Movement Opportunity is around 325 frames (5.42 Seconds) long. Lyra's Pathway is CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 05, CAM 06, Left Door, Office OR CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 10, CAM 05, CAM 06, Left Door, Office. Lyra has a 1/3 chance each to skip from CAM 01 to CAM 11, CAM 02 to CAM 05, and CAM 03 to CAM 06 respectively. Cyndaquil Cyndaquil first appears on Night 2. It has it's usual appearance, but robotic. It navigates from the Main Stage (CAM 01) to the player's left vent. If it is going out for you, it's Movement Opportunity is around 380 frames (6.33 Seconds) long. Cyndaquil's Pathway is CAM 01, CAM 11, CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 10, CAM 13, Left Vent, Office OR CAM 01, CAM 12, CAM 11, CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 10, CAM 13, Left Vent, Office. Cyndaquil has a 1/3 chance each to skip from CAM 01 to CAM 02 and CAM 02 to CAM 10 respectively. Chikorita Chikorita first appears on Night 2. It has it's usual appearance, but robotic. It navigates from the Main Stage (CAM 01) to the player's right vent. If it is going out for you, it's Movement Opportunity is around 365 frames (6.08 seconds) long. Chikorita's Pathway is CAM 01, CAM 12, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 04, CAM 14, Right Vent, Office. Chikorita has a 1/3 chance each to skip from CAM 01 to CAM 11, CAM 09 to CAM 04, and CAM 12 to CAM 04 respectively. Kris Kris first appears on Night 3. She has her appearance from GSC, but she has a robotic look. She has small tears and wires standing out of her in various locations, like her pigtails and legs. On Night B, she doesn't have her tears and wires sticking out. She won't be active at all until Ethan does so while in CAM 12. When she is activated, Kris will start on CAM 12 and will either go to the player's left door or left vent due to her small size. She acts just like Freddy, where Kris will not go back anywhere and continue one of two paths. Her Movement Opportunity is around 400 frames (6.67 Seconds) long, but the Opportunity chance will be cut by 95% if she is being looked at (Ex. a 100% Opportunity will be cut down to 5%). Kris's Pathway is CAM 12, CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 05, CAM 06, Left Door, Office OR CAM 12, CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 10, CAM 13, Left Vent, Office. A way to know if she moved is from her 8-bit Pokemon entrance/exit sound effect. Kris cannot skip any of these cameras at all, with no exceptions. If Kris is at your door/vent, she will stay there, even if the door/vent is closed/blocked by lasers. On Night B, she is one of the two only characters that appear in it. She has a Movement Opportunity of 55 frames (0.92 seconds). Her pathway in that Night is CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 05, CAM 06, Left Door, Office OR CAM 01, CAM 09, CAM 11, CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 10, CAM 13, Left Vent, Office. Kris has a 1/2 chance to skip from CAM 01 to CAM 03 and CAM 03 to CAM 08 respectively. Totodile Totodile first appears on Night 3. It has it's usual appearance, but robotic. It navigates from the Main Stage (CAM 01) to the Office. Totodile acts like Foxy, having 5 stages. On Stage 1, it will look at the camera. On Stage 2, it will still look at the camera, but this time it is getting off of the Main Stage. On Stage 3, Totodile will completely be off of the stage, this time looking left. On Stage 4, it appears that Totodile is ready to run, with an angry expression. On Stage 5, it can be seen on CAM 07 running towards the Right Door, making a stomping sound. Close the door on it within 3 seconds, or it will attack. If you successfully close the door, Totodile will revert back to Stage 1. It's Movement Opportunity is 500 Frames (8.33 Seconds), but the Opportunity chance will be cut by 95% if it is being looked at (Ex. a 100% Opportunity will be cut down to 5%). Totodile's Pathway is CAM 01 (Stages 1-4), CAM 07 (Stage 5), Office. Totodile cannot skip any of these cameras for obvious reasons. Celebi Celebi first appears on Night 4. It has its usual appearance, but it's robotic and has a large, fast propeller on its head. Celebi stays in the Mythical Pen (CAM 11), and its eyes can turn gray at the start of an hour. It can do so for up to 5 times per night. When you see its eyes turn gray, if you put your camera back down, you'll see a glitchy Silver reach out for you. You have a split second (100 frames or 1.67 seconds) in order to flip your camera back up to prevent Silver from attacking you and sending your clock back an hour. Celebi is the only character that does not directly give you a game over. Map This is a map of Johto's Golden Diner, and it's list of Cameras, with their names. *'CAM 01:' Main Stage *'CAM 02:' Eastern Play Area *'CAM 03:' Western Play Area *'CAM 04:' Dining Room *'CAM 05:' Left Hall South *'CAM 06:' Left Hall North *'CAM 07:' Right Hall East *'CAM 08:' Right Hall West *'CAM 09:' Kitchen *'CAM 10:' Bathroom Hall *'CAM 11:' Mythical Pen *'CAM 12:' Backstage *'CAM 13:' Left Vent *'CAM 14:' Right Vent Nights (TBA) Night 1 The 1st Night is the tutorial/easiest night of the game, with only Ethan and Lyra active during this night. The AI for this night is 1-4, 1-4, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0. PHONE CALL: Uh... Hello? Is this thing on? Ah, Hello! This is your manager, Elm! And I'm here to say 'Welcome to your brand new job in Johto's Golden Diner, a place where Pokemon can Frolic and Play!' So, as you probably already know, your job is a security guard during the night shift! Now, while I didn't mention this in the interview or in the contract, but we had this job open for a... certain accident that recently happened... *coughs throat* y-you should know what happened, so I don't need to mention it. Anyways, this is just a test run right now, this is the day before the Grand Reopening of this diner, after all! I should mention to you that you have a monitor and some doors to use! Uhh, we have them just in case if any robbers get in the diner. Also, I should mention that there is limited power right now, so until we get a better Power Generator, your gonna have to use your power sparingly. Now, where was I? OH YEAH! Um... you see those robots on the Main Stage? Well, you might have already noticed that they move at night, either has to do with their servos not wanting to be locked... or they're haunted... Wait, no. That would be funny! You don't have to worry about this place being haunted, I swear! Uhh, if the Robots do try getting into your office through the door, then just close em'. That should make them go back, and not damage any components. I should also tell you that they have a criminal database, so they should be able to restrain any crooks that come in as well. But, be noted that the system is currently in beta, so if they confuse you for someone else, that should be why. Make sure to use those lights as well, in case if anyone is at the doors. Now, I hope that gives you enough info, make sure to close the doors if the Robots come in, watch your power, and remember: Stay Golden! Goodbye. Night 2 The 2nd Night increases the difficulty a bit, with Cyndaquil and Chikorita activating during this night. The AI for this night is 2-5, 2-5, 1-4, 1-4, 0, 0, 0. PHONE CALL: H-hello? Ah, finally this thing is working! A-anyway, last night wasn't so bad, right? Heh, wasn't the Grand Reopening pretty nice? I think giving the Pokemon Moving parts this time was genius... Speaking of which, we have added in a system to the Pokemon where they can run off stage and play with the kids. Of course, we tried our best to make things safe. I remember seeing the Chikorita running inside the vents while playing with the kids... Oh, right, the vents. Look, if those little guys get inside your vent, just be noted that you can't turn on the lights in the vent. Luckily, there are two cameras we've set down in the vents so you can take a look at what's inside! If there is anything inside and is heading towards your way, then you can turn on the lasers inside of the vents. Don't worry about them being dangerous for the children, uhh those lasers are like... Class 2M or something, so they should not be able to damage anything too terribly. The Robots, though are programmed to detect the ultraviolet wavelengths and hot heat which to them basically means that it's not a good place to go forward, due to overheating the systems and such. Oh, and don't worry about the two larger robots getting into your office that way. They are too big for the vents, so only the small Pokemon can fit through. Anyways, I'm sure you can work through this, I hope you have a wonderful night and remember: Stay Golden! Goodbye. Night 3 The 3rd Night increases the difficulty more, with Kris and Totodile activating during this night. The AI for this night is 4-7, 3-6, 3-6, 2-5, 3-6, 4-7, 0. PHONE CALL: Hi there *Mic makes a loud-pitch sound* Ah, darn it! Darn it! *Mic stops making sound* I swear, I need to get a new microphone! A-anyway, you're doing great! Uhm, I should have told you earlier, but remember that Robot that caused the Tackle of 2008 and closed down this place? You know, the Kris robot? Well, we still have her right now, actually. In the backstage, to be specific. The reason why we are still keeping her is for an emergency robot in case if Ethan or Lyra gets major damages and needs repairs. We were planning to fix her up after that incident since the robot got a little bit beaten up and a few months gave her a bit more wear and tear, but the Goldenrod Department Company is taking so long to answer our request for some reason. Maybe it's because they are getting an abnormal amount of customers. You don't need to worry about Kris, either. She is deactivated and cannot reactivate herself. The only way that can really happen is if one of the Robots manages to reactivate her, but that can't happen, right? Oh, funny story I should tell you that happened today: We've decided to give the larger robots free-roam during the day today, and one of the funniest things happened, I believe Lyra's AI glitched a little and she tried getting into the vents! *Laughs* I-I'm sorry, it just looked so funny, but suddenly the lights started flickering so we probably should not let the robots roam during the day. Uh, just to keep power consumption low. Incase Lyra does that again, she might drain the power quite a bit. Try using the Vent Lasers to hopefully get rid of her. Vents... Ah, that reminds me of the Totodile! Look, he doesn't usually go into the vents, and instead likes running around all over the places with his jaws moving up and down. Despite being made of a soft, rubber material, they still kinda hurt. That's why we discontinued it as a free-roaming robot. It can still run very fast, though, so if that thing is charging at your office, you know what to do. Uh, also check on that thing often, just in case. Anyway, sorry for the long call this time, a lot of things just happened today. Remember to check those doors and cameras, save your power, and remember: Stay Golden! Goodbye. Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Night A Night B Night C Cutscenes Starting Cutscene At the beginning of the game, there is a black screen. Narrator: Once upon a time in Johto... In an alternate universe... The screen fades into Ethan, Kris, and Lyra who are with Lance in a room with a cheering crowd. Lance: Welp, you three did it. You defeated me, and have become champions of the Indigo Plateau! Ethan: Aw shucks, it was nothing! Lance: I'm honestly surprised that the three of you were able to beat me! The last person to defeat me was this silent kid 3 years ago. Weird guy, to be honest! Lyra: Well then, how are we gonna celebrate? Kris: I've always wanted to own a diner. How about we build one in New Bark Town? Ethan: Now, Now... Let's not get ahead of ourselves! That's gonna take a lot of work! (The screen starts panning down.) Kris: I don't mind the work. It would just be so nice to own a diner with you three guys! We could get even closer that way! Lyra: I mean, she's right. How about we call the diner 'Johto's Golden Diner?' Kris: That'd be perfect! But... how do we start doing this? Lance: I could possibly help pay the funds in order to make your dream dinner. I'll try to get a team to help you guys build it. The screen fades to black, then showing a newspaper talking about the new victors of the Indigo Plateau and their plans to build Johto's Golden Diner. The screen fades to black once more and the cutscene ends, soon after showing another newspaper about the Night Guard job at the Golden Diner and info about it's Grand Reopening by having the first scroll left as the second scrolls right. The game then fades to black once more, finally starting the game. Night 1 Inbetween Night 1 and Night 2, Archer is reading a newspaper while talking to Silver. This is how the cutscene goes. Archer: I can't believe it. Those three idiots who DESTROYED our team just won at the plateau! Silver: Oh, you mean them? Ethan, Kris, and Lyra? Ugh, I hate those three. Archer: Well, at least you've been monitoring them for a while now. Perhaps we could track them back at New Bark Town, and take our revenge. Silver: (Walks behind Archer) Yeah, that seems reasonable- (Looks interested) Archer: What's wrong? Silver: I just read that those three hooligans are making a diner dedicated to them! We could potentially kill them there! Archer: Kill them? I thought we were gonna kidnap the three and torture them, but I think murder would be okay as well. Hmmm.... looks like the supplies are being made at a Factory in Goldenrod. We could hunt em' down there. Silver: Perfect! We will need to disguise ourselves, you do know that, right? Archer: Yes I do. Silver, find me some clothing we have lying around here. You then play as Silver using WASD controls and pressing SPACE whenever you find some clothing. The map appears to be identical to the Team Rocket HQ, with two sets of shirts being located on a box on the top floor, shows located next to a statue on the top floor, pants located near a Voltorb on the second floor, and Floppy hats located on a table on the bottom floor. When you collect all 4 items, go back to Archer. Silver: Do you think this will be good enough? Archer: Hopefully. I mean, I'm pretty sure that the residents of Goldenrod are dumber than a brick, so this will do well for us. The cutscene then fades to black, ending it. Night 2 Inbetween Night 2 and Night 3, Archer and Silver in disguises are shown near the Goldenrod Factory. Worker: So, you want to get into here? Archer: Yeah... We have supplies we need to get from here. Some Tissues, specifically. Worker: Seems reasonable. They are in area 2B. We hope you can collect your supplies! (Archer and Silver go inside the building, and hide behind some boxes.) Archer: Okay, so we were able to get in. What murder weapons are we planning to use? Silver: Uh... Archer: What's wrong? Silver: ...I didn't get one. Archer: What?! You're telling me that you forgot a murder weapon? Silver: L-look! I was too busy looking at myself in this disguise, okay?! I'll look for something in here, alright? Archer: Okay, if you say so. Just be quick, don't want to get caught by the security here. You then play as Silver, roaming around the building that's shaped like the Goldenrod Department Store. You can find a Pokeball on the Fourth Floor on a counter. If you get the ball, The cutscene will continue: Silver: I found a Pokeball! Archer: Okay, what's inside of the ball? Silver then sends out a Wheezing from the Pokeball. Wheezing: Wheezing! Archer: Alright... We are able to use this Pokemon. But, we are gonna need some gas masks. Go find some, please! Silver: Okay... You play as Silver again, roaming around the building once more. You can find 1 gas mask on the second floor, in an aisle. The second Gas Mask is in the Basement, in a box southeast of the room. When you find both gas masks, Archer will say this: Archer: Perfect! We can now protect ourselves from this Pokemon's poisonous fumes! Silver: We should wait for those three juggernauts to get here now. Where do you think a good hiding place would be? Archer: Well... It's kinda obvious where we can hide... The cutscene ends, fading to black. Night 3 Inbetween Night 3 and Night 4, Archer and Silver are in the Goldenrod Department Store Basement. Silver: So that's how we are gonna do it? Archer: Yep. Silver: Well then, I guess we should time our throw for this ball. The screen then scrolls left, with Ethan, Kris, and Lyra talking to each other. Lyra: So you just want to make robots of ourselves instead of actual acting? Ethan: Yeah... It's actually genius if you think about it! We don't have to act at all if we wanted! Kris: I need to work on my Drama Class, though... Are you sure about this? Ethan: Come on, Krissy. Don't you trust me more than anyone else? Well, other than Lyra of course! Lyra: *Hugs Ethan and Kris* Silver: I swear, Archer... Their relationship is really weird. Archer: That's not the point right now! Throw the Wheezing already! The player is now commanded to press 'Space'. Doing so will make Silver throw the ball, and Ethan, Kris, and Lyra all jump throwing out their Pokemon in panic. Lyra: What the hell?! The Pokeball releases the Wheezing, as Silver and Archer put on Gas Masks. Ethan: A Wheezing? The Wheezing releases poison gases. Everyone but Silver and Archer start coughing. Lyra: Cough... Cough... Gah... Kris: Feraligatr... Use... Feraligatr, Typhlosion, and Meganium suddenly faint and presumably die from the gas. Kris: Oh... no... I guess... this is it... The three slowly walk to each other, hugging. Their eyes slowly close, soon collapsing. The three are lying on the floor. Ethan: I... love you... two... Kris: We... love you... Lyra: Too... The three finally faint and die. Silver and Archer smile evilly. Archer: Yes! We successfully murdered them! I guess we gotta drag their bodies into those crates now. Here, Silver, you take care of the crates. I'll take care of the bodies. You play as both Silver and Archer, controlling Silver with WASD and Shift, while you control Archer with the Arrow Keys and Space. As Silver, you open two crates by pressing Shift. You must take out supplies from the crates by pressing shift and putting them into a corner. You place down the supplies by pressing shift as well. Silver must take out 6 supplies, while Archer then drags the bodies by pressing space and placing them into the crates. Only 3 bodies can fit in each crate, explaining why there are two of them. You place the bodies into the crates by pressing space. After placing the bodies down, press space/shift in front of the crates to close them. After successfully doing this, Archer will say this: Archer: Okay, we will pretend that these are the Tissues that we are 'getting'. Just in case if they check the crates, we need to find some actual Tissues. Find a crate with some of them, and place them in here. You now just play as Silver using the same controls. You look for crates in the Department Basement that is shaped like the one in the games. One of the crates on the map, one at the top-middle of the map has said tissues. Pick off two of the three tissue packs inside, and put them in the crates with Archer. After putting the packs in the crates, Archer will say this: Archer: Perfect. I'm sure we can get out of here clean now. Time to leave this accursed place, and bury these bodies somewhere. Silver: Seems simple enough. Let's get moving with these crates already! Archer: Sigh... if only we had a truck... The cutscene ends, fading to black. Extras (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:Games by CrazyMew37 Category:Games Category:Six Nights of Pokemon